Eagle
by maxmartian
Summary: Mark Wayne was adopted by Bruce Wayne as a baby. He can hack into any computer even the bat computer. Eagle is everything Mark wants to be. But Mark is realistic. Many people are afraid to stand up for whats right. In a way Eagle is what Mark couldnt be. His parents have gone down a path that Mark wont go down. Marks not that diffrent from us...hes just tired of how the world is.
1. new 1st chapter

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Eagle [Rewritten]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFICTION I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND WHAT COMES FROM PURE IMAGANTION THE REST BELONGS TO DC COMICS AND IT'S BRILLANT WRITERS THANK YOU AND READ ON/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The sound of a gun loading echoes throughout the room. "Now tell me who batman is." The cloaked figure with a gun held to my head. "Good luck with that." I say looking forward. "Now look here kid I got a LOT of friends who want batman dead and they don't care who goes down with him." The cloaked figure says but I can tell he or she is getting mad. "This is boring how about I make things a tad but fun?" I say my eyes flashing. Suddenly the house alarms start blaring and the figure jumps and shoots the window. I quickly stand and slam the chair I was tied to into the figure knocking him or her back and untie myself all in one motion. "Go back to kindergarten and learn you knots again." I say sticking my tongue out at the figure. I take off his mask revealing it's a male in his late 30's Caucasian and black hair. I grab my utility belt and turn on the comm. "Hey daddy I got him I'm about to get his files, Oh he wants me to tell you you've made some new friends and they seem REAL nice." I say with a smirk. "Good work Eagle meet at the rendezvous point when you have the files." Batman says over the comm. I start looking for his office when I notice an open laptop sitting on a desk. I move over to it moving careful and cautious. "Daddy's going to be proud I know it." I say sitting in front of the laptop. I close my eyes and focus on the computer and I begin to copy its files into my wristlet. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my head and begin to feel dizzier than I ever have before. Everything starts moving around me and the pain starts getting worse. I fall out of the chair and start breathing heavy. I scramble for my communicator and type in my coordinates and press send. Now everything is spiraling faster and faster and the lights start to flicker badly. All of the devices in the house start to go haywire and the pain just keeps getting worse. Just as I feel like it couldn't be worse I start to laugh hysterically. I start to try to crawl away but then darkness. A place where I realize just how easy it can all go away. How easy Richie and Daddy can both just be out of my life completely. It's here where I am more scared than I have ever been in all 7 years of my life. Here is where all happiness and life can't find me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A/N Hey everyone so I'm still alive I know shocking. I have decided to rewrite this story and this char. The story begins very differently and that I will explain. Mark has been with Bruce his entire life since a baby when Bruce found him and took him in. Bruce is who he considers a father and there is a mother figure for him and she MIGHT be introduced in the next chapter. She is someone who I think fits best for Bruce in a ship. By the way for all of you out there who are DC experts this is a non-cannon earth. It is called Earth-39. This is so I don't have to risk hearing "BUT MAX IN THE COMICS/SHOW…" and this is the beginning of a series and the 2cnd part is when they are older and Young Justice becomes a thing. Another reason I am rewriting the original is 1, hard to follow 2, makes little sense 3, has MANY grammar errors, and I think that's why I only have 2 follows and 1 favorite. Thank you to all my readers and a HUGE internet cookie to you KristyWorm1999 sorry if the name is wrong I am on a school computer and every key is traced and most everything is blocked and I don't think they would find it funny to have me try to get on fanfic and I doubt they would unblock it due to rep. but hey isn't fanfic more about the fandoms and the creativity and the imagination of teen writers who DESERVE to have/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"their writing given a chance. Don't forget to review friends and Kristy I hope you enjoy this remake and to be honest you made this possible along with ALL of my viewers. -Max/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I wake up to the bag over my head being lifted suddenly. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY HI TO YOUR UNCLE J?!" Joker shouts. "I hate clowns…" I say harshly. "What a rude thing to say!" Harley shouts from behind me. "If I was related to either of you I'd throw myself off the bridge." I say with the same harshness as before if not more. "Good idea but we've got so much more planned for you birdie!" Joker says with a very happy tone, happier than usual and that I didn't like. For hours I was beaten with his infamous crowbar but I still didn't tell him anything. Batman lands down and knocks out Joker and Harley. I rip the ropes that was around me and look up at Batman but then look down. Suddenly he kneels down and pulls me into a hug. "I'm proud of you but you need to be more careful ok?" Batman says as he begins to check me for wounds and holds a mini flashlight and looks at my eyes. "You have a concussion Eagle come with me we're going home I've called in for Jim to pick them up you're more important." He says guiding me out of the warehouse and into the batcar. "Why do you never let me drive daddy?" I say my voice a little slurred and very sleepy. "You're too young and can you stay awake for me my little birdie?" Batman asks dodging cars and pedestrians. "I'm really tired daddy…really." I say my voice still slurred and I begin to nod off. Batman makes the car jerk for a second and it wakes me up more. I suddenly start humming the batman theme song but I miss a key every once in a while. We arrive at the Batcave and Batman carries me to the med bay and lies me down on one of the beds. Leslie walks into the Batcave and looks at me. "What happened to him?" she asks moving closer to me. "Joker…" Batman says grimly taking off his cowl. "Ugh…my head." I say my concussion going away. I try to get up but I let out a hiss of pain and clutch my ribcage. "Looks like you've cracked a rib mark." Leslie says sadly as Catwoman lands from the ceiling. "He'll be fine right?" she asks looking concerned. "He'll need to stay here for a few nights but he'll heal, and give him some extra strength Tylenol every night and if he needs It." Leslie says getting her bag. Catwoman takes off her mask and starts giving me some Tylenol. "You better not be forcing him into this Bruce. " Leslie says looking at Bruce giving a glare that could almost rival his but like his not out of hatred. "You know I wouldn't ever…" Bruce says looking Leslie dead in the eyes. "And you don't have to be a detective to know he's a good father…just not as normal." Selina says looking at Leslie with a look of her own. "Can you both stay with me until I fall asleep?" I ask sleepy. "Of course we can." Bruce says sitting down next to Selina. Within a few moments I was out cold. "I remember the first time he called me mommy…" Selina says looking down at me. "Doesn't it make you feel wanted?" Bruce says grabbing Selina's hand. "Get a room!" Richie calls from under the bed. "How long have you been under there?!" Selina asks caught off guard. "The correct question is how long have I NOT been under the bed." Richie says with a big smile. "I'm guessing you two ran into Eddie ealier? Selina asks causing Bruce and Richie to laugh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A/N Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I haven't posted anything at the time of me writing this chapter. Thank you all in ahead for reading this story. Also If nobody has got the connection yet I will explain, I'm calling Richard Richie because what he goes by is considered a "Bad Word" at my school and this is currently being written on my school laptop and EVERY key is recorded so even though this is rated T I can't cuss on this computer for writing so it's remaining that rating since I am NOT someone who tends to write happy little elf stories where there's all happiness and rainbows and cupcakes but for me I tend to write it like I see it. And a good writer doesn't sugar coat it. -MAX/p 


End file.
